


Three is Company

by nihilistshiro



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Ererimike, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, OT3, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: One-shot inspired bythis artfrom@dinklebert. Essentially a modern AU where Eren and Levi are dating and they bring in Mike for threesome.





	Three is Company

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, I'm a huge slut for [@dinklebert](https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/)'s art. Their Ereri is the shit and I just couldn't get this art of Erermike from like 2 months ago out of my head. I totally wasn't planning this, but here you go! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sometimes, there's just shit you gotta write for yourself. This was one of those times.

Eren looked up from his plate at Levi, who was sitting across the table from him.

“Do you think this is gonna be weird?”

Levi’s mercury gaze turned incredulous.

“Tch. You’re already fucking weird.”

Eren felt a grin tug at the corner of his lips.  

“That’s not what I mean and you know it. I’ve never….shared before.”

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was low, serious. “You’re the one who asked for this. You either want to try it or you don’t. Just make up your mind. I’m fine with whatever, you’ve just gotta make a fucking decision because I’m tired of listening to you whine about it.”

A deep red flush swept up the curve of Eren’s neck.

“How can you be so chill about me asking for a threesome?”

His green eyes darted back down to his plate, and he watched blankly as his fork pushed around what was left of his dinner.

“Because it’s just sex,” Levi responded easily. “And I’ve done it before.”

“So you’re not worried about sharing.”

Now, it was Levi’s turn to grin.

“Eren, please. I’ve heard the way you beg. I know I don’t have anything to worry about.”

Eren hung his head, cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

“I do want to try it…” he said, voice lifting as his eyes returned to Levi’s, a grin splitting his face.

“I think it’ll be fun,” Levi replied, standing from the table with his empty plate. “Besides, Mike is already on his way over. It would be a shame to turn him away when you’ve talked about this for so long.”

Eren let out a sigh of relief, the remainder of his concerns seeping from his muscles as his shoulders relaxed. Levi was right. He had been dancing around the subject of a threesome for the better part of six months, and when Levi had finally managed to pry the request out of him, Eren was more than surprised when he readily agreed. The fact that Levi also had a friend who was perfectly suited to the task made it almost too convenient.

But Eren knew Levi. Knew that what they had was special and was excited that they might be able to explore their sex life together. Knew, also, that Levi enjoyed sex in almost any form and wouldn’t turn down this opportunity to try something different.

He watched Levi walk to the kitchen, appreciating the way his grey sweatpants clung to his muscular ass, his black t-shirt stretched impossibly tight across his shoulders. Eren scooted his chair back to stand when a loud knock sounded on the door. Levi looked over at him, nodding toward the door.

“Go answer it,” he said before he opened the fridge, fishing around for something to mix with the big bottle of tequila that appeared suddenly on the counter beside him.

Eren walked over to the door and turned the knob.

“Hello,” he said, eyes raking over the man standing on the other side.

He was tall -- taller than Eren -- with broad shoulders that tapered to a trim waist. His shaggy hair was blond, a few shades lighter than the scruff lining his jaw. He was handsome, and the way his mouth pulled into a sultry grin had Eren’s blood heating.

“You must be Mike,” he kept his voice polite to hide his nerves as he stepped aside to allow Mike entrance.

“A pleasure to meet you, Eren,” Mike replied, reaching in for a hug, his strong arms wrapping around Eren’s waist as he pulled him in close. His hands roamed along Eren’s back and down to his butt, making him squirm.

“Really subtle,” Levi chided from the counter, where he was stirring their drinks. “I see you’re as eager as ever.”

“Levi,” Mike’s voice was fond as he walked into the space to take the glass Levi was holding out for him. “It’s good to see you, too.”

Eren joined them, picking up the last of the drinks.

“To Eren’s first threesome,” Levi said sarcastically, clinking their glasses together.

Eren flushed in embarrassment, eyes drilling into his boyfriend’s. Mike chuckled, watching the look they exchanged with interest.

“The two of you are incredible, you know? Both beautiful. Both feisty. Lucky me.”

He took a long swig from his glass as Levi rolled his eyes.  

“Let’s get this over with before you make me regret asking you here,” Levi replied before downing his drink.

He turned to leave the kitchen, hand wrapping around the neck of the tequila bottle. He pulled it along with him as he left, making his way down the short hallway to their bedroom.

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Mike said, resting on one elbow as he inhaled sharply through his nose. “We’re going to have a good time.”

Eren forced himself to relax and take a sip of his drink.

“Is there something particular you’re looking forward to trying?” Mike asked, fingertips drifting across Eren’s back in soothing circles.

Eren shivered beneath his touch and took another sip from his glass, shaking his head.

“Nothing? Then anything is on the table?”

Green eyes shot up to Mike’s face, focusing on the devilish smile plastered there.

“Come on Eren, let’s not keep his highness waiting.”

Mike stood and grabbed Eren’s wrist, tugging him back toward the bedroom. Eren could do nothing but slam his glass back to the counter and stumble along behind him. Now that everything was happening, it felt surreal, his body hyper-aware of Mike’s touch, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

When they got to the bedroom, Levi was already undressing, a shirt flying toward the door, nearly missing Mike’s face.

“You look better than you did five years ago, Levi. I hate to think you were holding out on me,” Mike’s voice was warm with appreciation.

“Tch.” Levi threw a sock that hit the blond square in the face.

Eren watched as Mike began undressing as well, gaze drifting over to Levi, who now stood only in tight, black boxer briefs. Eren was motionless, eyes darting from one set of chiseled abs to the next, blood pulsing to his groin as his mind shuffled through a hundred different scenarios from his wildest fantasies, now possible with a third participant

“Eren, come here,” Levi commanded as he knelt on the edge of the bed. He loved when Levi bossed him around and was quick to obey. “Get on your knees.”

Eren sank to the floor as Levi’s hand pulled his cock free from the briefs. His pale fingers circled around the shaft and he moved in front of Eren’s mouth. Eren’s lips drifted apart, his tongue poking out from his mouth to run along Levi’s crown. He loved the feel of him in his mouth and revealed in doing things to Levi that made his voice change, a needy quality mixing in with his rough timbre that only Eren could draw out.

“What a good boy you have there,” Mike teased, walking over to the bed and running his fingers through Eren’s hair.

He leaned down and kissed Levi on the mouth and Eren couldn’t move his eyes, watching as the two men above him made out. It was intoxicating.

“Still sweet as ever,” Mike said against Levi’s lips.

“Tch. Better than you deserve,” Levi mumbled as a huff of laughter escaped Mike’s throat.

Mike knelt behind Eren, teasing his pants down around his hips, pulling his briefs along with them. Eren moaned, the sound vibrating around Levi’s cock as Mike began stroking his ass.

“Fuck. That feels so good,” Levi cooed, his hands going to Eren’s hair and knotting in the brown tresses as he began to pump his hips into Eren’s face.

Eren’s mouth dribbled onto Levi’s shaft, his tongue swirling around the head as he slurped and sucked, tightening his lips to cause more friction. Behind him, Mike’s fingers were digging into Eren’s bare hip, pulling him back against the other man’s erection.

“Help me out, would ya?” Mike asked, leaning up so that his fingers were in front of Levi’s mouth.

Levi pulled them in, slobbering on them, even as his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

“Thanks,” Mike replied, pulling his fingers out and spreading Levi’s spit between Eren’s cheeks, dragging his fingers down to ghost over his hole.

He pushed the tip of one digit in and Eren’s hips bucked at the intrusion, only to be held in place by Mike’s strong grip.

“Easy,” he said as he pushed the finger in further.

Eren sobbed around Levi’s cock and Levi took the opportunity to push in as far as he could, the head of his hard length bumping against the back of Eren’s throat. Levi groaned, watching intently as Mike began fingering Eren in earnest.

“He’s so tight,” Mike commented, catching Levi’s stare. “Don’t you ever fuck him right, Levi?”

“He’s usually on top,” Levi responded, words coming in short gasps as Eren moved faster on his cock. “You’ll have to take your time opening him up.”

Mike hummed in agreement, leaning down to let his saliva drip onto Eren’s opening. He added a second finger to the first, the ring of muscle tightening against the intrusion.

“You need to relax,” Mike whispered as he leaned in by Eren’s ear. “Spread your cheeks for me.”

Eren did as he was told, reaching back to spread himself for Mike’s talented fingers. Levi pulled out of him momentarily, reaching over for the tequila.

“Maybe you need a bit more encouragement,” Levi said with a smirk as he gripped Eren’s jaw, dribbling the liquor over his parted lips.

The liquid burned as it made its way down Eren’s throat, warmth spreading across his chest. He loved when Levi took charge and his cock was bobbing against his stomach as Levi wiped away a drop of tequila with his thumb before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking.

“So far, so good?” he asked, one dark brow arched above his silvery gaze.

He tugged on Eren’s shirt and stripped it from his torso, tossing it behind him. Eren’s skin was on fire, his nipples stiffened into small peaks.

“Good,” Eren replied before swallowing Levi again, eager to hear that silken voice call out in ecstasy from his ministrations.

“Glad to hear it,” Mike said from behind them as he scissored Eren open, stretching him in preparation.

“Do you have lube around here?” he asked, stroking himself with his free hand.

Levi stood, pulling from Eren’s mouth as he walked over to the nightstand and produced a small bottle of lubricant. Eren used the opportunity to shed the rest of his clothes and they were all finally naked by the time Levi tossed the lube to Mike.

Levi walked back over to where they were kneeling on the floor, resuming his position in front of Eren but staying on his feet.

“I want to watch.”

Those four words sent molten heat rushing to Eren’s cock and he leaked on himself, Levi pushing past his swollen lips as he heard Mike pop the cap on the lube.

A few moments later, the blunt head of Mike’s length was pressing against him, his ass tightening against the uncomfortable girth. He was much bigger than Eren was used to, which was saying a lot as Levi was already incredibly well-endowed.

“Relax, baby,” Levi’s voice was low and gravelly, his face closer to Eren as he bent down.

He shuddered as Levi ran hands along his back, delicately cupping the back of his head and brushing his fringe from his emerald gaze.

“Let me see you take his dick.”

Eren’s eyes wrenched shut as he moaned, pleasure rippling through him with every inch Mike advanced. His mouth was lax around Levi’s length, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to mind, focused instead on watching Mike thrust slowly in and out as Eren adjusted around him.

“He feels so tight,” Mike ground out, hands gripping Eren’s wrists, which were keeping him spread.

“That’s because he is tight,” Levi ground out, hips matching the timing of Mike’s thrusts as he slowly rolled his cock into Eren’s mouth.

They stayed in that position until Eren’s eyes were watering, their pace picking up as they grunted into the muggy air around them. Mike released Eren’s wrists, his hands digging into the flesh of his hips as he slid in deep. Eren steadied himself by gripping onto Levi’s thighs, which were quivering with exertion as he kept up with Mike’s rhythm.

“Wait,” Levi huffed, watching Mike’s eyes squeeze shut, noticing how his muscles tensed as he neared his release. “Don’t come inside him.”

Mike’s eyes flashed open with shock, “What? Are you fucking crazy?”

“I don’t want you coming inside him,” Levi’s voice was as hard as his gaze, “I mean it.”

Mike growled as he pulled out, pumping himself three times before coming across Eren’s back. Levi grunted in satisfaction, hips stuttering as he climaxed, cock spurting into Eren’s mouth, his legs nearly giving way.

“That was so good,” he moaned, gently pulling from Eren’s mouth as he leaned down to claim his lips in a kiss. “Thank you.”

“A bit possessive?” Mike asked, grabbing the nearest garment and wiping away the mess from Eren’s skin.

“Can you blame me?” Levi asked, voice full of confidence as he moved to help Eren stand.

“No,” Mike replied, “but I really want to fuck that cocky grin off your face.”

Eren started laughing.

“You two love egging each other on, don’t you?”

Mike smiled, watching as Eren stretched his arms high above his head, the muscles of his torso flexing and lengthening with his movement.

“We’re both too stubborn,” Mike said, bringing his knuckles beneath Levi’s chin so he could lift his stare. “I’m glad we never tried to be anything more than fuck buddies.”

“Ha. You can say that again.” Levi let his fingertips trail down Mike’s chest, tweaking his nipples.

He grinned when the taller man shivered beneath his touch. Levi reached down and grabbed the tequila bottle from the nightstand, taking a swig of it before handing it to Mike, who did the same.

“Levi, there’s something I wanna…” Eren spoke up, eyes glued to the floor as he brushed the back of his neck with his hand, “..something I wanna try.”

“Oh, this should be good,” Mike commented, sitting down at the edge of the bed.

“What is it?” Levi asked, his curiosity piqued.

  
It was Eren, after all, who had brought up the idea of a threesome. Levi wanted it to be a good experience for him, which is partly what helped him make the decision to call Mike. The pair had slept together years ago but never had a relationship. Still, Levi knew that Mike would make the experience memorable and that he was generally a good guy.

Eren came over to stand in front of Levi, his big hands roaming over his shoulders and carding through his hair.

“Do you think you could take both of us at once?” His cheeks were flaming when he finally managed to mumble his request out.

Levi stared at him, expression blank, his mind trying to process what Eren was asking. Recognition dawned on him and he grinned. His boyfriend was so dirty but was also incredibly shy, and the strange combination was something Levi loved about him. It excited Levi to bring out this side of him and he wanted to fulfill those hidden desires.

“Of course,” he finally responded, arms crossing over his chest, accentuating his firm biceps.

“So sure of yourself,” Mike teased, rising from the bed. “Eren, why don’t you lay down so that you two loverboys can get some face time during.”

Eren wandered over and sat down, feet still planted on the floor. He laid back, the cool sheets raising goosebumps across his bare skin. Soon Levi was hovering above him, straddling his hips as his ass brushed against Eren’s cock. It twitched at the movement, and Levi put his hands on either side of Eren’s face, leaning down to capture his lips in a rough kiss.

Eren’s hands went to Levi’s thighs, fingers digging into the supple flesh as the other man’s hips rolled down into him.

“Levi,” he moaned, voice breathy, fanning out along Levi’s cheek.

“You look like you could use some help,” Mike said from where he stood behind Levi.

He gripped Levi’s hip with one hand and spread his cheeks with the other, licking a stripe across Levi’s entrance. The smaller man’s hips bucked forward, his cock rubbing against Eren’s. Mike laved his tongue into Levi, applying enough pressure to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Levi moaned into Eren’s mouth and nipped against his full lips.

“Is it good, baby?” Eren asked, moving to sink his teeth into the muscle curving along Levi’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Levi hissed out.

Eren reached to the side, hand searching through the sheets until he found the bottle of lube. He wasted no time squirting some into his palm and coating his throbbing erection. Watching Levi fall apart on top of him was maddening and he couldn’t wait any longer. Mike pulled back and helped guide Eren to Levi’s entrance. Eren lifted his hips, pushing inside, green eyes bright as he watched pleasure pass over Levi’s features.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, “you’re so tight.”

He thrust in slowly and pulled out, hands still gripping Levi’s thighs as he started to move above him. Levi’s hands went to his hair as he lifted himself up and slammed himself down to the hilt, taking all of Eren in one powerful motion.

He bounced up and down and Eren watched in rapt attention, noticing the pink flush that crossed his chest, running up his neck to his cheeks. Behind them, Mike reached for the lube, prepping himself before lining up behind Levi. He spread lube on his fingers and used the tip of one to tease Levi, sliding against Eren’s cock. They groaned in unison, the sensation overwhelming.

Mike slipped two digits in alongside Eren’s cock, scissoring them against the tight muscle of Levi’s ass. He moved them gently, probing and searching, spreading Levi as Eren continued to thrust into him from below.

“Ready?” he asked, deft fingers sending sparks of pleasure up Levi’s spine.

“ _Hnnngg_ ,” Levi groaned, head nodding as his dark hair fell into his eyes. “ _Yes_.”

Mike gripped Levi’s hip and pushed his head against his entrance, Eren stilling beneath them. Eren wanted to look down the length of his body to see what was going on, but he couldn’t pull his eyes from Levi’s face, his winged browns scrunched together as Mike squeezed himself inside.

“You look amazing like this,” Eren rasped, fingers going to Levi’s lips, his palm gently holding his jaw.

Mike’s hands pulled on Levi’s shoulders and he thrust forward, sinking deeper as he slid along Eren’s cock. The pressure burned as Levi was stretched and he sobbed out as Mike began to move. He felt Mike dribble more lube onto his entrance, making it easier for him to slip in and out. Eren groaned from where he lay beneath him and Levi’s gaze drifted along his boyfriend’s flushed face. He let his eyes drift closed, dark lashes fanning out along his cheek as both men started moving inside him.

Sweat dampened Levi’s back, dripping between his shoulder blades, adding to the heat coursing through his body. He gave himself over to the pleasure-pain, body bowing as desire coiled around the base of his spine. The stretch was delicious and the pressure was mounting as Mike and Eren both slammed into him. It took a few moments for their rhythm to sync, but once they made a few adjustments and found the perfect position, their pace quickened, lewd noises filling the air around them.

“Fuck, _Levi_ ,” Mike growled, hips pistoning forward with brutal force. “You’re taking us so well.”

Levi moaned at the praise and Eren reached up until his free hand could stroke his boyfriend’s leaking cock.

“I love watching you like this,” he murmured, hand fisting around Levi, stroking him in time with his thrusts. “You’re beautiful, Levi.”

They moved against each other in earnest, and Levi was pushed closer and closer to the edge, his body tightening in anticipation as the other men continued splitting him wide. Eren’s hand on his cock moved easier as precum leaked from his tip.

“I’m close,” he moaned, head dipping down to rest against Eren’s chest.

Eren wrapped a big arm around Levi’s middle, holding him in place so he could thrust up with greater force. The new angle exposed Levi’s prostate to Eren’s assault, and each time the other man glanced past it, it caused fireworks to explode behind his eyes. Mike moved to match Eren’s quick tempo and Levi felt tremors rushing through his body, his nerves tingling as his body wound closer and closer to release.

Suddenly, his body convulsed, cum spurting out across Eren’s stomach. His ass spasmed under the weight of his release, his orgasm went dragging on as sensation coursed through him. He felt as though he had been cast from the high peaks of pleasure, skin prickling in sensation as he waded back to reality.

Mike and Eren continued to move, but it wasn’t long until they were both moaning and shaking, Levi’s climax setting them both off on their own. They heaved against each other, bodies slicking together with dewy sweat.

“Fuck,” Mike groaned as he pulled out, cum dribbling down Levi’s thigh.

Eren removed himself gently and rolled so that Levi was on his side. His eyes were closed and Eren brushed dark bangs back from his face.

“You did great, baby,” Eren praised, dropping light kisses across Levi’s forehead.

Levi could only groan in response.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Mike asked.

Eren showed him where to go and helped get Levi cleaned up. His boyfriend was completely wrecked, breathing softly against the pillow as he curled in on himself. Eren went out of his way to cover Levi’s naked form with a discarded sheet.

The minutes that followed were filled with a comfortable silence, none of them trying to fill the time with unwanted small talk. Mike was courteous enough to get dressed and make his exit without much fuss, and Eren thanked him on his way out. Mike chuckled at the younger man’s gratitude, and Eren was glad to have found someone so easy-going to help them fulfill this fantasy.

When Eren returned to the bedroom, he noticed Levi was gone and heard the sink running in the bathroom. Levi came back in, still gloriously naked.

“Well?” he asked, laying down on the bed, a hand tucked behind his head.

“That was awesome,” Eren replied, flopping down on the bed next to him, a huge puppy-dog grin splitting his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Levi answered, reaching over to plant a kiss on Eren’s lips.

The kiss deepened unexpectedly, and Levi crawled onto his knees, moving to hover over Eren.

“Stand up,” he commanded, scooching off the bed. “And come over here.”

Levi was standing by the door to the bathroom, which had a mirror on the backside. He pushed the door shut so he could look at his reflection in the mirror. Eren came to stand next to him.

“Like this,” Levi moved so that he was standing behind Eren, his chest brushing against the taller man’s back. “Put your hands on the door.”

Eren bent forward, obliging him, long arms easily reaching the painted wood on either side of the mirror.

“Step back a bit,” Levi instructed, moving backward and pulling the other man’s hips so that Eren was bent at a 90-degree angle.

Eren was surprised to hear the cap on the lube, to feel Levi’s fingers delving easily inside him. He was still a little sore from accommodating Mike’s impressive length and he winced as Levi scissored him open, the sensation surprising him.

“Look at me,” Levi commanded, and Eren looked up to meet his gaze in the reflective surface. “That was fun, but I don’t want you to forget who you belong to.”

With that, Levi slammed into him, making Eren cry out at the intrusion. His cock was achingly hard, bobbing against his stomach as Levi moved. The fact that his boyfriend was so possessive made his blood boil, his muscles tightening as arousal spread across his pelvis.

They moved together in a practiced rhythm, and soon Eren was surrendering to Levi’s demanding thrusts. Both of them exhausted, they stumbled to the bed so they could finally sleep, legs intertwined as they snuggled beneath the covers, bodies spent.

This whole experimenting thing went better than Eren could have imagined, he mused as he drifted closer to sleep. He couldn’t wait to think of something else to suggest next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha *sweats nervously*
> 
> First threesome I've ever written, so I hope it turned out ok!! I also happen to enjoy the DP kink, so hoping to do more of this in the future!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for other fandom bullshit: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/). Y'all can find my [pocket romance series](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/pocket-romance) there, too.


End file.
